


La malédiction de l'Etranger

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Angst, Jaime Lannister Needs a Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Selon la légende, l'Etranger, las de voir les hommes lui voler son travail en s'entre-tuant, avait condamné les meurtriers au pire des supplices : devoir partager son âme avec celle de l'homme qu'on venait de tuer. Cela fait ainsi qu'un an que Jaime est condamné à partager son esprit avec le roi fou.
Kudos: 2





	La malédiction de l'Etranger

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour la 123e nuit du FoF sur le thème "fatigue". L'idée principale répond à un défi de l'Enfer de Date que j'ai listé plus bas pour ne pas spoiler.
> 
> Warning : mention de viol, violences, mal-être (Aerys quoi...) Malgré ça, si vous lisez, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Comme toutes les nuits, c'est avec le rire fou d'Aerys en tête que Jaime se réveille.

Les bonnes nuits, ce rire n'est qu'un souvenir.

Les mauvaises – les plus nombreuses – le rire provient d'Aerys lui-même.

' _Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller le dragon, n'est-ce pas?_ ' lui avait-il souvent murmuré de son vivant, et Jaime l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui promettait mille malheurs s'il le faisait. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, Jaime se rend compte qu'il c'était trompé. Le dragon n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillé.

Il ne dormait jamais.

Lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, le souffle court, Aerys était déjà là, le toisant.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? ironisait-il.

Jaime ne répondait jamais.

Cela aurait été inutile.

\- Allez, tu peux tout me dire, Lannister. On partage un cerveau après tout.

C'était justement pour cela qu'il ne répondait jamais à ses questions. Aerys connaissait déjà toutes les réponses – il s'amusait simplement à le torturer.

\- Tss... ce mutisme est vraiment très impoli. Tu savais pourtant que les choses finiraient ainsi, et tu m'as quand même tué. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Jaime aurait voulu lui dire que c'était faux. Que le seul responsable de cette situation c'était _lui,_ ce monstre fou qui voulait brûler dans les flammes une ville entière. Que lui n'a pas eu le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, commenta Aerys sans avoir besoin que Jaime ne dise quoi que ce soit à voix haute.

Évidement.

L'homme était littéralement dans sa tête. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient donc connues.

C'était bien ce à quoi Jaime ne pouvait s'habituer. Partager son esprit avec l'homme qu'il avait tué. Que chacune de ses pensées lui soit connues. Qu'où il aille, il ne soit jamais seul.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que la malédiction de l'Étranger fonctionnait aussi bien. Selon la légende, le Dieu, las de voir les hommes lui voler son travail en s'entre-tuant, avait condamné les meurtriers au pire des supplices : devoir partager son âme avec celle de l'homme – ou la femme – qu'on venait de tuer.

Jaime ne pouvait dire avec certitude si l'origine de la légende était vraie. Toutefois, il pouvait témoigner que les conséquences l'étaient : cela faisait un an maintenant qu'Aerys s'était logé dans son esprit.

Un an que le roi fou partageait son cerveau.

Un an que la frontière de sa propre individualité devenait un peu plus floue.

\- Tu vois ? Même toi tu le reconnaît, s'introduisit Aerys dans la faille qui venait de se créer en lui. Tu deviens de plus en plus semblable à celui que je suis. Que j'étais, bien sûr. Je ne suis plus, maintenant que tu m'as tué. Tu t'en souviens, peut-être ?

 _Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Tu es dans mon esprit. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, chaque habitant de ce royaume se plaît à me le rappeler,_ aurait voulu répondre Jaime. Mais à la place, il se contenta de dire :

\- Toi et moi n'avons rien de semblable.

La phrase s'était voulue définitive et fière.

Au lieu de cela, elle n'eut qu'un goût de défaire.

Pour la première fois en un an, Jaime avait répondu à Aerys à voix haute, comme s'il avait oublié que le roi fou n'était pas en face de lui.

\- Tient tient... qu'est-ce que tu disais des gens qui parlent tout seul ?

_Qu'ils sont fous._

_Comme toi._

\- Comme nous... murmure la voix d'Aerys.

**oOoOo**

Barristan le regarde d'un air dégoûté.

Ce qui n'est guère inhabituel, bien sûr. Barristan n'a eu de cesse de le dévisager ouvertement avec mépris depuis qu'il a découvert que le jeune chevalier c'était parjuré. Comme à chaque fois, Jaime sent son sang bouillir. Il voudrait lui crier le feu grégeois, le rire paranoïaque d'Aerys, les griffures sur sa peau faites par les ongles fous du roi. Il voudrait lui répéter les mêmes mots qu'il a entendu ce jour là – _brûles les tous !_

_Brûle les tous, Barristan !_

_Brûle les, et revient me dire que c'était la bonne chose à faire._

Il aurait aussi aimé lui dire que le prestige que Barristan lui reproche d'avoir sali c'était depuis bien longtemps envolé. Le temps des grands chevaliers sans peur et sans reproches servant un noble roi était révolu – ne restait que les yeux se baissant lors des brasiers et les oreilles se bouchant lors des viols qui les suivaient. Mais Barristan n'aurait pas compris cela.

Barristan n'a jamais remis en question sa position. Ou s'il l'a fait, c'était il y a bien longtemps, et Aerys a eu raison de la ténacité du noble chevalier. Peut-être c'était-il convaincu qu'il était normal que tout Port-Réal vive dans la peur. Pour survivre. Pour tenir le coup de ce qu'il pouvait bien voir. _C'est mon roi. Il a raison. Il sait ce qui est juste_.

\- Ou peut-être aimait-il tout simplement les cris et les pleurs, lui souffle la voix d'Aerys. Peut-être était-il comme moi.

 _Il avait peur_ , se convainc Jaime. _Il avait peur. Il n'y a que les monstres et les détraqués qui peuvent apprécier la souffrance d'autrui. Barristan Selmy est peut-être lâche, mais il n'a rien d'un monstre._

\- Lâche ? Parce qu'il ne s'est pas opposé à moi ?

_Oui. Il t'a laissé faire. Sans rien dire._

\- Dans ce cas, tu es bien lâche toi aussi. Tu m'as laissé violer ma femme. Tu n'as jamais répondu aux cris de supplication qu'elle poussait. Pauvre Rhaella... si seule, si triste, si...

\- Tais-toi, murmure-t-il cette fois-ci à voix haute, tout en sachant que cela n'arrêtera pas l'homme dans sa tête.

\- Si tourmentée. Parfois, elle murmurait ton nom. Au début. Lorsqu'elle pensait encore que tu viendrais la sauver. Ensuite... elle se contentait de pleurer. Exactement comme toi. Tu étais si beau quand tu pleurais.

**oOoOo**

_Si beau..._

_Si beau que tu n'es pas fait pour être dans une armure._

Les phrases, le temps, les époques se mélangent. Jaime ne sait plus s'il entend l'Aerys actuel, celui dans sa tête, ou bien si ses souvenirs prennent le pas.

Le Jaime de quinze ans pleure. Supplie. Raisonne – un roi ne peut décemment pas exiger _cela_ d'un de ses chevaliers.

_Je suis le roi. Je fais ce que je veux. Et toi, tu n'es rien. Tu me dois obéissance. Si je te dis de t'allonger dans ce lit et d'écarter les jambes, tu le feras._

Jaime panique. Menace – mon père...

_Ton père n'est plus rien pour toi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu le comprends ?_

Le Jaime de dix-huit ans hurle.

Il hurle pour que cette voix sorte de lui, de sa tête, de ses souvenirs.

Il hurle parce qu'il est si fatigué qu'il n'a plus la force de pleurer.

\- Sort de ma tête ! Sort de ma tête !

Mais Aerys ne l'a jamais écouté quand il lui demandait quelque chose. Alors Aerys reste, Aerys continue de parler, Aerys continue de rire. Jaime, lui, se recroqueville dans son lit, espérant qu'un jour, le dragon se rendormira.

Mais le dragon est mort – ce qui signifie qu'il ne se reposera plus jamais. Et de ce fait, Jaime non plus.

**oOoOo**

Cela fait maintenant un an que Jaime ne s'est pas vu dans un miroir.

Il n'en a pas besoin. Il sait ce qu'il y verrait – des cernes, des joues creusées, des yeux rouges. Quelques rides prématurées. Peut-être même des cheveux blancs dispersés dans sa chevelure dorée. De plus, le regard des autres est beaucoup plus éloquent que n'importe quelle glace.

Le jeune lion n'est plus. Ne reste que le Régicide.

_Régicide._

Le mot ne le quitte plus.

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu as commis le pire des pêchés. Même ton inceste n'est pas aussi condamnable. Enfin... si on peut encore considérer qu'il y a inceste.

Cela fait trois mois que Cersei refuse tout contact avec lui. Depuis qu'elle l'a surpris en train de parler tout seul et de rire follement.

" J'ai l'impression que c'est _lui_ qui me touche ", finit-elle par lâcher un jour.

Jaime accuse le coup.

Aerys, lui, lui murmure qu'il devrait prendre ce qui est sien, quoi qu'en pense l'autre. Elle n'est qu'une femme. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

_Et moi ? Quand vous me preniez ? Avais-je mon mot à dire ? Non. Et je ne suis pas une femme. Votre argumentaire ne tient pas la route._

Jaime vouvoie toujours Aerys lorsqu'il évoque ces nuits où il contemplait le plafond de la chambre royale en retenant des larmes. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que la personne qui partageait son esprit n'était pas celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

En vain, bien entendu.

\- Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle. Tu es faible.

\- Je ne suis pas faible.

La phrase lui a échappé. Barristan lui lance un drôle de regard, se demandant pourquoi diable le Régicide lui parle-t-il, avant de comprendre avec _qui_ il mène réellement une conversation. Le regard se change en profonde aversion.

\- Dit lui que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, se moque Aerys.

Jaime sert les dents. Il ne dira rien. À quoi cela servirait-il ?

Mais Aerys insiste, encore et encore, un jour, deux jours, trois jours. Et autant de nuits, que Jaime passe avec cette simple phrase en tête.

Alors le quatrième jour, il craque.

Il craque, et il va voir Barristan.

\- Aerys ne t'as jamais aimé.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Ne s'explique pas. Ne répond pas au regard interrogateur de l'homme. Il se contente de s'effondrer en pleurant – il a cédé. Encore une fois, il a cédé face à Aerys. Peut-être le roi avait-il raison. Peut-être est-il réellement faible.

Ou peut-être est-il simplement complètement épuisé de cette voix qui ne lui laisse aucun répit depuis un an et demi maintenant.

Barristan ne s'agenouille pas pour le réconforter. Il se contente de le regarder de haut, mille reproches dans les yeux. Une nouvelle fois, Jaime se demande pourquoi par les Sept le déteste-t-il ainsi d'avoir tué Aerys. Comme tout habitant de Westeros, Barristan connaît la malédiction de l'Etranger. Jaime aussi la connaissait. Et pourtant, il a choisi de tuer Aerys, malgré les conséquences qui allaient inévitablement suivre. Pourquoi ne se doute-t-il donc pas que ses raisons étaient _nécessaires_ ?

Mais Barristan ne s'est jamais douté de ce qui se passait lors des gardes qu'effectuait Jaime.

Ou alors, s'il avait compris d'où venaient ses bleus et griffures, il n'avait jamais cherché à lui témoigner un peu de compassion.

Jaime n'aurait pas demandé beaucoup, pourtant. Une simple accolade sur l'épaule signifiant « Je suis avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui aurait suffit. Mais l'accolade n'est jamais venue.

Ni trois ans auparavant, ni maintenant.

Et alors qu'il regarde la mer, trente mètres sous ses pieds, Jaime se demande si entendre ces mots aurait fait une différence quant à sa présente décision.

Mais comme tout ce qu'il entend est le rire fou d'Aerys, il suppose qu'il ne saura jamais.

**oOoOo**

Quand il rencontre les vagues, Aerys rit une dernière fois.

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai peut-être été dure avec Barristan dans ce texte. J'aime beaucoup le chevalier mais c'est vrai qu'il a toujours méprisé Jaime alors que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la folie d'Aerys c'était bien lui. Sinon ce texte répond à plusieurs défis de l'Enfer de Dante :
> 
> \- idée numéro 2 de Jakrster : un UA où lorsqu'une personne décède par meurtre, son âme vient s'attacher à celle de son assassin. (c'est-à-dire que le corps de l'assassin est partagé par les âmes des personnes qu'elle a tuée, en plus de la sienne)
> 
> \- labyrinthe : écrire sur un personnage qui sombre petit à petit
> 
> \- action ou vérité : écrire sur un personnage dont on déduis qu'il meure


End file.
